


Fal-Tor-Pan

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: trek100, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Trek100 Vulcan challenge, set during <i>Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fal-Tor-Pan

"Are you sure it isn't time for a colorful metaphor?"

Jim Kirk stares. It's exactly what Bones would have said. Just as the doctor keeps reminding Kirk of Spock, though his wisecracks come more quickly than ever. Since Mount Seleya, Bones has seemed more at peace, content within himself despite their dire situation.

Spock's katra may no longer reside inside McCoy's mind, but there are traces of each within the other, and, despite their quarrelling, an understanding that was never there before. For a moment Jim is envious, but now, he thinks, he will have the best of each, always.


End file.
